


Snowflakes

by Eastofthemoon



Series: You Don't Want Me? [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dad Kolivan, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, Romance, Snow, shidge is a side pairing and appears near the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:07:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastofthemoon/pseuds/Eastofthemoon
Summary: Keith finally gathered up the nerve to ask Allura out, and planned the date carefully.  Too bad that in life, things hardly ever go as planned.





	Snowflakes

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place a few months after Sugar and Coffee. So before you read this story, I would suggest people go and read that for this to fully make sense.

If it was possible to die from boredom, Keith was certain he was slowly experiencing it. He rubbed his eyes as he stared at the pages before him. From what he had gathered, the plot was supposed to be about a boy and a girl meeting at a resort and having an epic romance.

The problem was, Keith was five chapters in and the stupid characters hadn’t even bothered to go on an actual date yet. He slumped in the chair as he fiddled with the page.

“Maybe I should have picked that book Lance was raving about that had the vampires,” he grumbled as he flipped through another page.

Red gave a meow before she jumped into his lap and pawed at his hand. Without a second thought, Keith responded by scratching her ears as he heard Shiro enter the room. He then felt his older brother’s presence from behind his chair. 

However, for some reason, Keith didn’t fully register what was happening until he heard Shiro say “Are...you reading a romance novel?”

Keith slammed the book shut as he blushed. “Don’t sneak up on me,” he muttered.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Sorry, but it wasn’t like I was trying to be quiet.” 

Black appeared as she began purring and rubbing against Shiro’s leg. He smiled as he scooped her up and kept his gaze on Keith. “So...why, exactly, are you reading a romance novel?”

Keith tried to tuck the book behind his back, but when it was clear Shiro was not going to move, he sighed and brought it back out.

“I was...doing research,” he muttered as he scratched Red under her chin.

“For what?” Shiro asked as he took a seat on the couch.

Keith drummed his fingers on the cover and ignored Red trying to swat at his hand. “Swear not to laugh?”

Shiro’s eyes narrowed, but gave a shrug. “Alright, I swear.”

Keith rubbed his neck as he held up the book. “I’m trying to find the best way to ask Allura out.”

Shiro tilted his head at the same time Black did. “Um..Keith, you ask Allura to hang out with you all the time. You two just went to the park-”

Keith shook his head. “No, I don’t mean as friends...I mean as...you know..a date.”

Shiro paused in petting Black. He stared at Keith with a blank expression, and then hastily covered his mouth with his hand as a chuckle arose.

Keith growled. “You swore you wouldn’t laugh!”

“Sorry, sorry,” Shiro said as he waved a hand and tried to repress the giggles, “I couldn’t help it.”

Pouting, Keith leaned back in the chair. “Why? Because I’m reading a romance novel for advice?”

Shiro continued to smile. “That part is pretty funny. I was thinking more that you just told me you want to ask out the girl who you swore you would never get along with.”

Keith blushed as he lowered his gaze to Red. “Yeah..well, she turned out to be a lot better than I expected.”

“So I see,” Shiro said as he finally seemed to get his laughter under control. “Okay, I'll try to behave now, but why are you looking up dating advice from a romance novel?” 

“Because where else am I supposed to get advice on how to ask a girl out on a date?” Keith argued back as he rose up and paced.

“Could ask Lance,” Shiro suggested.

Keith froze mid-step and gave Shiro a dark look. “I did and all he told me was a bunch of pick up lines I should use.” He ran a hand through his hair. “I couldn’t tell if he was being serious or messing with me.”

“I’m betting it’s the former,” Shiro replied as Black hopped back to the floor. “With that said, you are way overthinking this.” He rose and touched his shoulder. “Just ask her out to a nice restaurant.”

Keith sighed as he looked to him. “You make it sound so easy.”

Shiro smirked. “Because it is.”

“But what if she says ‘No’ and I make her feel really awkward for even asking her?” Keith replied back.

Keith really liked Allura, but he also liked the friendship he had built up with her. The last thing he wanted to do was ruin that.

“Then you move on,” Shiro voiced. “Might be weird at first, but knowing you two I bet you would get over it.”

Keith opened his mouth to argue that it could not be that simple when a knock came. Shiro frowned as he went to answer it, but relaxed as he peeked through the eyehole.

“It’s just Dad,” Shiro replied as he opened it.

Keith looked over as he saw their father wearing a coat and scarf as he carried a large box in his hands.

“Hey, Dad, what’s up?” Shiro said as he stepped aside to let him in.

“I was cleaning out the storage closet and I found some extra hats and gloves you boys could use,” he stated as he set the box on the counter.

“Oh, uh, thanks,” Keith stammered as he looked at the box. _Just act natural. Last thing I want is for Dad to know about this dating thing._ “So, uh, you find anything else in there?”

Kolivan looked up, narrowed his eyes and looked to Shiro. “Did I interrupt something?”

Keith swallowed. “No, no, we were...just…”

“Keith’s nervous about asking a girl out on a date, and I’m trying to convince him it’s not a big deal,” Shiro finished.

“Shiro,” Keith hissed as he shot a glare.

“Why is he nervous?” Kolivan said as he crossed his arms. “He's asked a girl out before.”

“No, he hasn’t dad,” Shiro said as he leaned against the wall.

“Yes, he did, in high school.” He grasped his chin. “There was that girl he hung out with...Nyma?”

Shiro shook his head. “She was just a friend because they both enjoyed motorcycle riding. Besides she had a boyfriend.” He shut his eyes in thought. “Come to think of it, I heard they got engaged.”

“Really?” Kolivan said as he tilted his head. “But what about-”

“I’m right here!” Keith snapped as he tossed his hands up in the air. Why did they always have to talk about him like he wasn’t in the room? 

Kolivan and Shiro blinked at each other, until Kolivan cleared his throat. “Sorry, son, but I do agree with Shiro. It shouldn’t be that difficult.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Oh, yeah? Dare I ask how you first asked mom out?”

Their father had always been just as quiet and kept to himself as much as Keith did. Their uncles had always joked that Keith took after his father while Shiro took more after their mother.

Kolivan frowned as he shrugged. “I didn’t.”

Keith blinked and noticed Shiro did too. “Huh?”

“Your mother was the one to ask me out,” Kolivan stated simply.

Shiro tilted his head. “Huh..and what about Ezor?”

“She also asked me out,” Kolivan said as he crossed his arms. “Although, I’ll admit, I rejected her offer the first time, but I did agree after her second attempt.”

Keith opened and shut his mouth. “You’re kidding me?”

“Why would I joke about that?” Kolivan replied with a confused expression, and reached for his phone. “However, I can call Ezor if you like. She could give you some advice-”

“No, God no!” Keith shoved the phone back into the pocket. He liked his stepmother enough, but he so didn’t want her butting into this. She teased him about it for months on end.

Shiro grinned as he was clearly suppressing a chuckle. “Hey, we could call up Thace or Ulaz and see if they have any tips?”

Keith shot Shiro a glare that only caused his brother to laugh harder. “Okay, okay, I’ll stop,” Shiro said as he placed a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “Although, Dad is right. It’s not that hard.”

“It doesn’t feel like it,” Keith muttered.

“Son,” Kolivan said as he crossed his arms, “my suggestion would be to just go and get it over with. It’s clearly going to bother you until you do so why not just confront it? Facing the consequences has to be better than living in fear of the unknown.”

Keith glanced to the both of them, and even felt both of the cats staring up at him as well.  
He ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Yeah, okay, you’re right.” He fingered the phone in his pocket. “I should just give Allura a call.”

Kolivan blinked and frowned. “Allura?” He looked to Shiro. “As in that friend Pidge always mentioned?”

“Yup, that’s the one,” Shiro said with a shrug.

“I hadn’t realized Keith was friends with her.”

Shiro chuckled. “Actually, funny story with that. See, at a coffee shop they got each other’s drink-”

“Again, RIGHT HERE,” Keith hissed, but as he heard Shiro continue the story, he deemed it was pointless.

Instead, Keith escaped to his bed room and let Red follow him in there before shutting the door. He then picked up the cell phone from his pocket, stared at the buttons before he slowly began to dial. 

“Alright, here goes nothing,” he muttered as he heard it ring.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“There!” Allura stepped back to admire the Christmas tree. “Now we have a perfect tree!”

Pidge adjusted her glasses as she set the mice down on the couch. “I still say it’s a bit early to have a tree up.”

“It’s the first week of December,” Allura protested as she crossed her arms. “How is it too early?”

“It’s only December 2nd,” Pidge commented and then waved her hand as she sipped her hot chocolate. “Never mind, the tree looks pretty.”

Allura shook her head before she picked up a gingerbread cookie and broke it into pieces to give to her mice. “By the way, did you want to try to catch a movie this weekend?”

Pidge leaned back and shook her head. “Sorry, can’t. I got plans with Shiro.”

“Oh?” Allura said in a teasing tone as she picked up her mug. “Going on a romantic winter date?”

Pidge snorted as Platt climbed into her lap. “Nothing like that. It’s just Shiro wanted to go ice skating.”

Allura paused at that and raised an eyebrow. “Pidge, you don’t know how to ice skate.”

Pidge sighed as she slumped into her seat. “Yeah, and Shiro is determined to teach me.”

“Ah,” Allura said as she drummed her fingers on her mug, “well that could still be-”

The ringing of her cell phone cut her off. The mice perked up with interest as Allura reached inside her pocket. “Sorry, one sec.” She saw the number, smiled as she recognized it and answered. “Hi, Keith.”

Instead of the instant hello Allura was expecting, she heard Keith cough and clear his throat. “Um..hey, Allura...Um doing okay?”

Allura frowned as she sat up straight. “Uh..yes, I’m just decorating the tree with Pidge.”

There was a pause. “Already?”

Allura rolled her eyes. “Yes.”

“It’s only the first week of December.”

Allura rubbed her eyes. “Keith, I’m assuming you didn’t just call me to complain about my decorating decisions.”

Pidge poked her arm. “Told you,” she said with a smirk.

Allura promptly ignored her, after she poked Pidge back as she heard Keith sigh. 

“Right, sorry, and no..Um, I want to ask you something.”

Allura’s smile brightened. “Oh?” 

Did Keith want to hang out together? Considering Pidge was busy it was perfect. It was hard to believe now how much she enjoyed spending time with Keith, when a few months back, she was convinced she wouldn’t be able to stand being in the same room with him.

“Yeah,” Keith continued as he clicked his tongue, “do you..want to eat dinner somewhere?”

“Oh, yes, that’s a lovely idea,” Allura said as she began to pace. “I’m free Saturday, we could go to Hunk’s place or to that diner you like?”

There was a pause. “Um..no, I don’t mean like how we normally go to eat dinner.”

Wrinkles formed in Allura’s forehead as she frowned. “Well..how else would we eat dinner?”

“Um...well, together.”

“I still don’t understand how that is different,” Allura continued. Was Keith ill or something? He did have that odd cough earlier.

“Well...this time I mean together..as in like..a date.”

Allura froze.

“Like a romantic type kind of thing.”

Allura’s brain slowly registered Keith’s words and then the meaning fully struck her. She blushed bright red. “Oh..you mean an actual date?”

“Yes,” Keith said softly and somehow Allura could sense he was blushing too.

“With you and me,” Allura confirmed as she noticed Pidge looked intrigued along with the mice.

“Y-yeah,” Keith said and coughed. “Look...if this is too weird, you can just forget about this entirely and we can pretend I never asked. I understand you don’t want-”

“I want to,” Allura chimed in quickly without thinking.

“Want to what?” Pidge whispered, but Allura turned her head away from her.

Keith was silent for a moment. “You..want to go on a date with me?”

“Yes,” Allura replied as confidently as she could, despite her rattling nerves. “I..l would love to go on a date with you.”

“Uh..okay,” Keith said as he swallowed. “Then, Saturday? We meet up at the movie theater and then go to dinner afterward?”

“Sounds perfect,” Allura said feeling slightly dazed. “It’s..a date.”

“I’ll meet you there then at the usual time,” Keith replied. “Um..later.”

Allura hung up and sat on the couch next to Pidge. A part of her felt she was caught up in some dream, but when she felt Chuchule lightly nip at her finger she realized it wasn’t a dream.

“Ookay,” Pidge said as she set her mug aside, “what was that about?”

Allura tapped her fingers against her phone. “Um...I just accepted to go on a date...with Keith.”

Pidge blinked as the mice twitched their ears, but then she smirked and leaned back in her chair. “About time.”

Allura turned her head in confusion. “What?”

Pidge shrugged. “I knew you two had a thing going on for awhile,” she said as she picked up her mug. “Frankly, Lance, Hunk, and I were having bets on who would ask who first.” She took a long sip. “I just won five bucks.”

Allura leaned back stunned. Was it that obvious? Yes, she had liked Keith, and she had perhaps pondered the idea of them dating, but she had been afraid Keith didn't feel the same way about her. After their rocky start, Allura didn’t wish to send them back to square one if she asked him out and he felt uncomfortable for rejecting her. It never occurred to her he might ask her.

“So,” Pidge asked as Chulatt scurried into Allura’s lap, “any idea what you’ll wear?”

Allura froze. Oh, right. She had to dress for it. Should she wear a dress? But it was winter. Also, should it be formal wear? That wasn’t Keith’s style so maybe casual? They weren’t just hanging out though, it was an actual, real life, possibly romantic date. So, maybe something-

“Hello,” Pidge commented as she waved in front of her face. “You with us?”

Allura shook her head. “Yes, and I need your help to decide on an outfit,” she grabbed Pidge’s hand and yanked her off the couch, “right now.”

Pidge grunted as Allura dragged her into her room and the mice chased after them. “Geez, Allura, calm down! You got a few days to decide, right?!”

“Yes, only a few days! I’m going to be nervous about it until the day of,” Allura said as they entered her room. “Planning for it will be the only way I can keep calm.” She sighed as she began to search through her closet. She doubted Keith was feeling this nervous.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith was a nervous wreck. He kept fiddling with his scarf and had to resist the urge to pace as he waited outside the movie theater. He pondered again if he should just go and buy tickets, but he wasn’t certain which movie Allura wanted to see.

Not that there was a great selection to choose from between a romantic comedy, a horror and the latest animated movie that just came out. Given the selection, Keith had a sinking suspicion Allura would pick the animated movie.

He glanced to his watch again and took a deep breath. He was early and there was a lot of traffic. There was a good chance Allura wouldn’t get here for a good ten minutes-

“Hi, Keith.”

Keith jumped, but calmed down as he turned.

Allura had her hair down with a crystal snowflake barrette clipped into it. Her winter coat was blue with a white fur trim and her white gloves matched the falling snow as she gripped her hand held purse.

Allura had always been pretty, but tonight she looked even more so, and his heart skipped a beat knowing she was doing this for him. He glanced over his red coat and wondered if he should have dressed up more for her.

“Sorry,” she said with a blush, “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

Keith cleared his throat as he straightened his posture. “No, it’s fine, I just didn’t expect you to be here yet.”

Allura nodded, smiling shyly as she pointed to the theater. “Shall we go pick a movie?”

“Y-yeah,” Keith said as he tucked his hands into his pockets and lead the way. His eyes glanced to Allura’s hand. Should he hold her hand? It was too early for that kind of thing right?”

His mind returned to the present as they approached the booth and a cashier girl smiled at them.

“Welcome to Galaxy Theaters,” she beamed at them. “What movie are you wishing to see?”

Keith shrugged as he sheepishly looked to Allura. “I...wasn’t sure which movie you wanted.”

Allura pursed her lips as she glanced over the list. “Well..how about that animated movie? Coran saw it and said he enjoyed it.”

“Sure,” he said as leaned against the counter. “Two tickets for ‘The Adventures of the Space Mice’ please.”

The cashier smiled as she typed into her computer, but her fingers paused as she winced at them.

Uh oh.

“Sorry,” she said as she clasped her hands together. “The movie just sold out, but there’s another showing with seats available in about four hours.”

Keith glanced to his watch and cringed as he did the math in his head. “That’s a long time to wait,” he said. “It would be close to midnight by the time we get out and I’m not exactly dying to see it that badly.”

“I agree,” Allura said as she grasped her chin, “are you interested in any of the other movies?”

Keith narrowed his eyes at the list. There was the horror movie and while he wouldn't mind it, he knew Allura didn’t care for them.

He suspected, though, that if Lance was here he would be arguing they go see it so Allura could cling to Keith during the jumpscares.

Yeah, right, Keith thought as he shook his head. 

That only left the romantic comedy. He sighed. Keith never cared for those either, but if they didn’t pick that, then they would have come to the movie theater for nothing. While he didn’t know much about dating, even he knew that was not a good way to start their date.

“How about for the romantic comedy?” Keith said as he pointed to the movie. “It’s got to be better than the horror one.”

Allura nodded as she stepped forward. “Two tickets for that then, please.”

The cashier nodded as Keith paid and she printed off the tickets. “Here you go,” she said as she handed over the tickets. “Enjoy the movie. Starts in about 10 minutes.”

Keith’s stomach lurched as he saw the ticket in his hand, however it eased as Allura took his arm and they ventured inside.

Keith blushed as he kept his gaze ahead.

Oh, well, he thought as they entered the theater, the movie can’t be that bad, right?

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

They had regrets. They had all the regrets.

The credits on the screen rolled as light returned into the room and people began to leave their seats. Slowly, Keith turned his head to Allura and discovered she shared the same dismay on her face that he felt inside. 

“Allura...what the heck did we just watch?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Allura said slowly as she rubbed her eyes. “This was a romantic comedy was it not?”

“That’s what the listings said,” Keith replied as he checked his ticket to make certain they had entered the correct room.

“Then why was there a giant robot? And the aliens-”

“Came out of nowhere,” Keith added as he tossed up his hands. “Also, the guy was a clone the whole time? What? That made no sense?!”

“And the acting? I’ve seen puppet shows with better skills,” Allura added as she leaned forward. “It felt like this story was written by a middle schooler.”

“No,” Keith said as he rubbed his eyes. “A middle schooler writing this would have bothered to make the main characters interesting. I’ve seen jars of paste with more personality.”

Allura slumped into her chair, shaking her head as she picked up her purse. “It...could have been worse I suppose.”

Keith ran a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry, I never would have picked this movie if I’ve known it was…” he gestured to the screen, “...that kind of a mess.”

Allura glanced over, smiling as she patted his shoulder. “It’s alright, and I’m equally to blame since I agreed with the choice.” She gave a half laugh. “At least it was memorable.”

Keith pouted as he stood. “It’s not exactly a movie I want to remember.”

Allura laughed as she rose and picked up her coat as Keith watched her. In the dark, he hadn’t been able to see the dress she put on, but now in the light he could. It was a soft pink dress with sleeves that went up to her elbow, accompanied by a snowflake pendant that matched her hair clip hanging around her neck.

“Keith? Shall we go get some dinner?” Allura held out his hand to him. “I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.”

Keith tossed his thoughts aside as he nodded and took it. “Uh, yeah...starving..too I mean.”

They held each other’s hands as they walked out of the theater and into the lobby.

“So, where did you want to go for dinner?” Allura asked as she put her coat back on. “Hunk’s diner?”

“And let Lance tease us like crazy while we eat? Uh, no.” Keith got out his phone and brought up a map on the screen. “Hunk suggested this new place. He thought it would be nice for our first date.”

Allura blushed as she giggled into her glove. “Yes, I keep forgetting this is a date,” she smiled. “It just feels so natural to be with you like this.”

Keith’s cheeks felt hot at that before he coughed and pointed ahead. “Yeah..and um, I got us reservations so we should get going.”

“Right,” Allura said as she took his hand again. “Lead the way.”

Keith kept his eyes forward as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze. _Alright, so the movie was a bust, but dinner will bound to be better. Nothing else could go wrong._

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Keith could see why Hunk suggested the place. It was definitely a fancier place than Hunk’s diner, but the prices were reasonable. Part of Keith wondered if he should have taken Allura to that really expensive French restaurant downtown, but he knew Allura would insist on paying and he couldn’t have that on their first date.

He should have been concentrating on what to order besides breadsticks, but he kept glancing to Allura. Was she having fun? Did she like the place? Did she arrange for Pidge to call her with an excuse if she needed to bail? One of those dumb romance books did have that as a plot point.

“The pasta looks delicious,” Allura said as she lowered the menu to show him. “Although, I’m a bit tempted by the lasagna.”

“Uh, yeah,” Keith stammered as he promptly turned his gaze to the lit candle in the center of the table. “I might get the spaghetti and meatballs.”

Allura smiled as she giggled. “Perhaps we should just order a plate to split.”

Keith frowned as he folded the menu. “Um..why would we do that?”

Allura blushed. “Well, this is a date, so we could do it like they do in Lady and the Tramp.”

Keith continued to frown. “Um...what movie?”

Allura dropped her smile. “ _Lady and the Tramp_? The animated movie about two dogs that fall in love?”

Keith only continued to be more confused. “Never heard of it and I still don’t get what that has to do with a plate of spaghetti.”

Allura’s eyes widened as if Keith has just said he’d never been outside. “Wait, you never saw _Lady and the Tramp_?” She leaned over the table. “It’s a classic! It was one of my favorites as a child.”

Keith shook his head. “Sorry, can’t say that I have, but I tended to read more than watch movies as a kid.”

Allura gasped as she placed a hand over her mouth. Keith resisted rolling his eyes, but then quickly froze as he saw the familiar spark of determination shine in her eyes. “Alright, the next time we have a movie night, you’re watching it with me.”

Keith chuckled as he folded his arms on the table. “I don’t get a choice in this?”

“Not at all,” Allura said, crossing her arms over her chest. “Besides, you owe me after having me stand in line with you for that author's book signing.”

“You invited yourself,” Keith said with a smirk as he pointed a finger.

“Yes, but I brought you coffee,” Allura added and then giggled.

Keith’s shoulders dropped as he found himself smiling. Suddenly, he felt all of the earlier tension in his body melt away. Why had he been so nervous? This was feeling like how they normally hung out. If future dates were like this, he had nothing to worry about.

“To get back on track,” Allura said as she picked up the menu, “let’s order a small appetizer and then-”

Suddenly the electric lights on the ceiling flickered. They came back on, then off, then on and then off again. Keith held his breath hoping the light would return, but it didn’t. Their only source of light now was the lit candle between them as they heard people gasp and mutter in shock from the other tables.

Glancing to Allura, Keith groaned. “Think this is part of the experience?”

“I highly doubt it,” Allura chimed back with her own groan.

Keith heard the doors to the kitchen open, and a waiter carrying a flashlight at the front doors. “Ladies and gentlemen, I am so very sorry, but it would seem we have lost power!”

There were groans, grumbling and Keith heard the couple at the next table swear.

“We will try to get the power back on as soon as possible,” the waiter continued, “but it may take some time.”

Keith buried his face into his hands. Really? Of all the places, out of all the days to get a power outage, it had to be here?! During his first date?

Keith was tempted to take his anger out on the breadsticks, but it vanished when he felt Allura’s hand on his shoulder.

“We haven’t ordered anything, so let’s just leave,” she suggested. “Why don’t we head to the park? It’s close and there’s a cafe nearby.”

Keith chewed his bottom lip. The cafe was good, they had been there a few times, but Keith figured it wasn’t exactly first date material. However, if he didn’t get something in his stomach soon, it wasn’t going to stop growling. He would rather not add the embarrassment to his growing list of how this date had gone wrong.

“Yeah, let’s go,” Keith replied as he took her hand.

Even with the light of the candles from the other tables, Keith and Allura had to be mindful not to bump into any of the tables or other customers that were also leaving. Once they reached the doors, Keith felt his phone vibrate.

Under a streetlamp, Keith took it out and saw the text was from Hunk.

_Hey, forgot to tell you that place has the best spaghetti and meatballs. So might want to think about ordering that._

Keith sighed as he pocketed the phone. This was so not turning out to be a good first date.

0808080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“I swear that was the best meal of hot dogs and donuts I’ve ever had,” Allura declared before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Keith used his own hot chocolate to warm his hands as they walked down the park path. “Yeah, probably because we were both hungry and everything tastes better when you have an empty stomach.”

Allura chuckled as she held him by his arm. “Oh, come on, the food at the park cafe is good on a regular day.”

_Except those regular days aren’t first dates,_ Keith thought bitterly to himself and sighed. _Oh, well, surely it’ll be smooth sailing from here..right?_

Keith finished his drink and dropped the cup in a nearby trash can. “So..what do you want to do now?”

Allura smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder.

Keith paused. Oh. 

“Let’s just walk for a bit,” She said in a wistful tone and grinned as she pointed upward. “And, look, it’s starting to snow.”

Keith looked up just in time for the perfect opportunity for a snowflake to land on his nose. Allura giggled as Keith shook it off and more snowflakes followed.

“I feel like we just walked into a snow globe,” Keith commented as he brushed snowflakes out of his hair.

“That’s half the fun,” Allura said as she let go of him and spun around. 

Keith watched her, feeling warm as Allura caught the snowflakes on her gloves and smiled. “Snowflakes are so pretty.”

“They are,” Keith said although he wasn’t looking at the snowflakes as he brushed the snow off her shoulder. “For someone who tries to act super mature, you can be such a kid.”

Allura paused as she cocked her head to him. “Perhaps, but...I would only show this side to those close to me.”

“Yeah?” Keith said as he took her head.

“Yes,” Allura said softly as their eyes met. “Would...it be alright if I kissed you?”

Keith’s heart was racing as he found himself nodding. Allura blushed and leaned forward. Keith swallowed as he did the same and then...Allura’s foot slipped on a patch of ice.

She yelped as she desperately grappled onto Keith for balance, but to Keith’s horror he couldn’t hold it. They both tumbled backwards and landed in the snowbank. Keith scrambled to sit up and reached for Allura.

“You okay?” he asked.

She grunted as she sat up. “I should be asking you that,” she brushed the snow off her face and sighed. “We are just having the worst luck tonight aren’t we?”

Keith nodded as he let his bangs dangle over his eyes. HIs clothes were cold and wet, and he imagined it was only worse for Allura in her nice dress. This date was a complete wash.

“Look, my apartment is close, so let’s go there and warm up.” He chewed his bottom lip. “Unless you want me to just take you home?”

Allura looked tempted, but then she climbed to her feet and held out for Keith’s hands. “Let’s go to your place then before anything else happens.”

Keith couldn’t agree more as he took Allura’s hand and led the way back home.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080

“Do the clothes fit you alright?” Keith asked. “Not too big?”

Allura tugged at the oversized red sweater Keith loaned to her, along with the grey jogging pants. “No, it’s fine,” she smiled and tilted her head. “It feels new.”

“My stepmom got it for me for my birthday,” Keith replied as he set mugs of tea on the coffee table. “Although, I haven’t worn it much yet.”

“Ah, I see,” Allura said as she rubbed her face into the sleeve. “It feels very soft.” She then blushed and coughed into her hand. “Anyway, thank you for the change of clothes.”

Keith grimaced as he slumped on the couch and reached over to scratch at Red who was napping next to him. “Least I could do after ruining our first date.”

Allura look startled. “Ruined?” She sat next to him with a perplexed frown. “Keith, you didn’t ruin anything!”

Keith gave a bitter laugh. “Sure, I did,” he counted on his fingers, “I took you to a horrible movie, we had to leave the restaurant and have junk food for dinner, and to top it all off I knocked you into the snowbank.”

Allura’s eyes narrowed. She then growled before she raised her hand and flicked his forehead with her finger.

“Ow!’ Keith said as he reared back. “What was that-”

“Sorry, but it seems to be the only way to get through your thick skull that you didn’t ruin anything,” Allura said firmly while pointing to herself. “We both picked the movie, I was quite content with dinner, and I shoved you into the snowbank.”

Keith rubbed his forehead as he stared at the mugs of tea. “Yeah, sure, but I didn’t-”

“You made things better,” Allura continued as she tossed her hair behind her ear. “We can now both laugh about the horrible movie together, you took me to one of my favorite cafes and accompanied me for a lovely stroll in the park.”

Her eyes softened as she fiddled with a tip of her hair. “It just proves how much I greatly enjoy your company,” she poked his chest. “So, I shall not tolerate you putting yourself down like that.”

Keith blinked, but slowly he leaned forward as he laughed. “That’s what I like most about you, I think.” He reached out and stroked her cheek. “You always try to find the good in something, even when it’s bad.”

Allura smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his hand. “And...I like how sincere you always are and how much effort you put into things.”

They stared into each other’s eyes, and slowly pressed their foreheads together.

“I like being with you,” Keith whispered to her. 

“And I like being with you,” Allura whispered back. 

“So..” Keith asked slowly as he felt his heart beating rapidly again, “would you...go on a second date with me?”

Allura giggled. “How about this for my answer?”

She leaned forward and struck his lips with her own. Keith staggered, but instantly melted as he kissed back. It was a long moment before they broke and Keith’s lips felt tingling.

“I...I never kissed anyone before,” he said as he rubbed his neck. “Not like that.”

“Neither have I,” Allura said as she leaned against his shoulder. “What should we do now?”

Keith reached for a remote and turned it on. “Want to watch an actual good movie before I take you home?”

Allura’s eyes brightened. “Yes,” she declared as she took the remote and brought up Keith’s Quinscreen account. “You’re watching Lady and the Tramp because you need to.”

Keith snorted. “It’s a requirement is it?” he asked.

“If you want to date me, yes,” she said and then paused as she looked up.

Keith blushed, but wrapped his arm around her shoulder. “Uh..okay then,” he said as he scratched his cheek. “Let’s watch it.”

Allura beamed at him as she found the movie and hit play.

080808080808080808080808080808080808080808080

Pidge grumbled as she kept her arms tightly wrapped around Shiro’s neck. “I will never try skating again.”

Shiro laughed as he carried her down the hall. “Aw, come on, you were doing great.”

“Oh, yeah, sure,” Pidge grumbled as she glared downward. “Tell that to my twisted ankle.”

Stupid ice rink! Stupid speed skater! Why would someone go that fast on a public ice rink? Pidge was just glad he had only collided into her and not some little kid.

Shiro shook his head. “It was just a bad first time. I’m sure it’ll be better next time.”

“Less talking, more carrying,” Pidge said as she pointed forward.

“Yes, my lady,” Shiro said with a laugh as they reached the front door of the apartment. “Can I at least lower you so I can reach my keys?”

“If you must,” Pidge said as Shiro lowered himself and Pidge climbed off.

She hobbled, but was steadied as Shiro wrapped an arm around her. Pidge leaned into him for balance as Shiro pulled out his keys and unlocked.

“Now listen,” Shiro said as he looked to Pidge. “I’m betting Keith is home from his date with Allura, so no teasing.”

Pidge gave a playful pout. “Aw, come on, let me have a little fun, Shiro.”

Shiro frowned at her. “No, seriously, Pidge, he was stressing out about it when he left. He’s never tried to date anyone before and I want to encourage him. No matter how it turns out.”

Pidge frowned, but gave a nod. “Alright, fine,” she said and held up a hand. “But I am fully allowed to tease them if they go on a second date.”

“Oh, most definitely,” Shiro said as he pushed the door open. “That goes without saying.”

They entered the apartment and could hear the sounds of the tv playing in the other room.

“Keith,” Shiro called as he lead Pidge there alongside. “Pidge is with me. She hurt her ankle so-”

He went dead silent and Pidge had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. Keith was sound asleep on the couch, with Allura sleeping against him. Red herself looked quite content to snooze in Keith’s lap and Black was curled up next to Allura. Yet, the best part of the whole scene was how both of them had their arms wrapped around each other like they were sleeping with their favorite teddy bear. 

“Well,” Shiro whispered as he leaned over the couch. “Guess the date went well.”

Pidge smirked as she reached into her pocket for her phone. “I’m taking a photo of this and you can’t stop me.”

“Don’t plan to,” Shiro said as he took out his own phone, “and long as you don’t stop me.”

Both of them grinned evilly as they snapped the pictures and Pidge decided it was worth hurting her ankle to see this.


End file.
